Robin who?
by silverwolfneko-chan
Summary: One-shot. Face has to put on a costyme to do a job  not a dress, just saying  and Murdock is giving him a hard time. No slash.


"Come on Face, ´can´t be that bad" said Murdock from the other room. Face looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

"Remember Barcelona?" Face said. For a second the only thing he heard was whatever cartoon the television was playing.

"…that bad?"

"Worse!" Face said and turned around, looking at his behind in the mirror. It only made it worse. He was SO going to kill Hannibal for this.

None of the other had to wear stupid costumes. Hannibal was security. B.A was a mechanic and Murdock was in gift-shop (why Hannibal had let him get that job was beyond him. Now their hotel room was filled with stuffed animals)

"Come on out Face, no matter what you´re wearing I can take it. And I even see you naked all the time."

Face took the hat of his head and tried to save his hair. "I´m not trying to spare your eyes for –wait-" Face looked out of the bathroom door "…when do you see me naked?"

Murdock, who was sitting on one of the beds just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the screen. "Just come on out Face. We have to go in a half a hour"

Face sighed and put the hat back on his head. He prepared himself mentally and walked out of the bathroom. Murdock stared at him with big eyes.

"This is humiliating" groaned Face.

Murdock, (who was now lying on his back with his head hanging from the foot end) ran his eyes up (_or down?)_ Faces body and smiled.

"Wow Facey, you look…green" and then the pilot laughed so hard, he fell down from the bed. Face resisted the urge to punch him.

"Don´t say anything, okay?" Face said, trying not to sound pleading "this is the worst thing Hannibal had ever made me wear."

Face walked over to the mini-bar and pulled out a beer. Murdock looked up from behind the other side of the bed. The pilot climbed back onto the bed.

"Worse that the pink dress in Chicago?"

Face stared off into space.

"Okay, the second worst." He said and emptied his beer. Murdock grinned and rolled over to lie on his stomach. He looked up and down at Face. His smile disappeared and the wrinkle between his eyebrows grew as the seconds went by.

"What?"

"Who are you again?" he said after a minute. Face stared at him.

"You're kidding me right?" normally Murdock knew every cartoon character ever made and this one was no exception. The thought of actually being dressed like one was painful enough without having to talk about it.

Murdock looked at him with innocent eyes and Face sighed.

"Come on Murdock, you have to know at least one person who wears a green tunic and…t-tights." God he was going to shoot Hannibal…several times.

Murdock innocent expression turned extremely thoughtful and concentrated.

"Robin Hood?"

"Yes an- What? No." Face said and pointed at himself "Do you see a bow and a quiver?"

"No"

"Exactly" Face said and walked over and stood in front of Murdock "and that makes me…?"

"- mad? Why? I didn´t take it!" Murdock said defensible and held his hands up.

"No Murdock I -" he took a deep breath "I am not Hood, okay?" He said it slowly, like to a child. Sometimes it was hard to tell the different with the pilot, especially since Woody Woodpecker was still running on the television.

"Sooo…" Face didn´t like that tone, not at all "…you´re just Robin?"

"Robin who?"

"It´s Robin Hood"

"I know that but…" he was beginning to wonder if it really was _Hannibal_ he wanted to kill. "I´m not _that_ Robin."

"But you´re still Robin?"

"What Robin are you talking about?"

"Robin from Batman"

Face stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you see a red cape?" Face finally said and waved his arm behind his back as if there actually was one.

"No, but I didn´t see a bow and quiver either so I just thought…"

If the phone hadn´t rang in that moment, Face _would_ have strangled Murdock. Instead he just glared at him and found the cell phone in his jacket pocket. He flipped it open and pressed the button. Then he put it on speaker.

"_Okay boys; are you ready to head out?"_ Hannibal's voice was sounding excited, which could only mean that everything was going as planned…so far.

"Yeah we are ready boss" Murdock said and jumped down from the bed. He put his _Airborne_ cap on his uncombed head.

"_Good, come on Peter Pan…you have some flying to do"_

"Not funny Hannibal"

"_Come on Face, where´s your happy thought?"_

Face heard laughter in the background and made a mental note to put B.A on his ´to-kill-list´.

Face was about to say something he probably would regret later but Murdock took the phone out of his hand.

"Be right there boss." The pilot said and threw the phone back to Face with a smile.

They were all enjoying this, he just knew it.

He snapped the phone shut and tried to put it back into his pocked when he remembered that the very tight tunic he was wearing, didn´t have any pockets.

He found his jacket and stuffed the phone into one of the pockets (he didn´t care which one) and grabbed his bag with explosives and turned off the TV. Murdock was already at the door with their bags.

He looked back at Face and smiled.

"Come on Nana" he laughed and ran out of the door.

He was going to kill them all. Very painful and very slowly…

**A/N: **

**This is my first A-team fic - be gently with me^^**

**Inspired by a play I saw last Friday. A tribute to maybe the greatest Danish actor ever – Dirch Passer^^ May he rest in peace. **

**Anyway, there was this scene where Passer and his friend are in the afterlife (Passer doesn't know) and the friend is dressed like Peter Pan.  
>So the conversation about the costume and "who he is looking like" is taken from the play^^<strong>

**It really made me laugh and that is the only reason I did this^^**

**So I don´t own anything – too bad so sad T-T**


End file.
